I Just Wanna Be
by GreySide58
Summary: When Bo's dad finds out his secret, nothing good comes out of it. There's only one person he thinks to turn to.


**A/N: **I hope you like this and no it will not be a romantic relationship between Bo and Jimmy, just a friendship one.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

Bo walked into his house, his book bag thrown over his shoulder. He was surprised when he saw his dad standing in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised however by the glare he was receiving from the man.

"Dad." He said in way of a greeting.

"Bo or is it Bolinda? Shoulda figured it out sooner." His dad said. Most times he called Bo gay or something of that nature, but he'd never blatantly said he'd figured it out. Bo had never let him into his little secret.

"Where's mom?" he questioned, avoiding his dad's statement.

"At the store and then she'll be with some friends, we have a little time to ourselves. Some father son time." He said with a smile that sent shivers down Bo's back. His dad didn't notice though.

"Why aren't you at work?" he asked with slight caution.

"Decided to call in sick, ya know, just stay at home."

"Oh." He'd hoped his dad was just home for lunch or something, not all day.

"I got homework." He said, slightly lifting up the bag on his shoulder to emphasize he had homework. He started towards the stairs to go to his room when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"It can wait. We need to talk." His tone sent another bout of shivers through Bo, this time his Dad noticed.

"Just a talk, this time." Bo wasn't so sure of that though. He swallowed hard before turning to face his father.

"Alright, we can talk." He said slowly.

"Good. Have a seat." Bo did as he was told without any complaints.

"Do you know what it's like to hear from your co-worker that your son is a homo? Now, I denied it, but I have a strong feeling he wasn't lying."

"He was, he doesn't know me." Bo said in his defense before his dad could say anything else. He regretted it though when he could suddenly smell the odor of alcohol on his face.

"Don't interrupt me, got it." He dad said with venom. Bo looked down at the ground.

"And look at me when I talk to you." His dad forcibly brought Bo's face to look at his.

"So, you gonna tell me the truth or what?" his dad spat as he stepped away from his son.

"I'm straight, not gay straight." Bo lied, it came easy, as it was a phrase he'd shouted to his father countless of times.

"No, that's not was Ryan's father tells me. Says you've been spending time with that little fag Jimmy Darten." Yeah, Bo had been hanging out with Jimmy ever since the night of the werewolf, but it wasn't because he was with him, it was because Jimmy was the only one who he could be himself with. Another reason he could never be with Jimmy was because Jimmy was with his ex, Brooke.

"He's just a friend alright? Geez." Bo shot back.

"So, if you are straight like you say you are, why are there never girls in this house?" his dad questioned, looking straight at him. There really was a reason Bo hadn't brought girls home and that was because the one time he had his dad hadn't been able to stop looking at her. He wasn't sure though how to answer his dad's current question, he decided to tell the truth.

"Because dad, you'd try to hit on them. All right, that's it. I don't wanna bring a girl home and then have you looking her up and down for your own pleasure." He told him with anger. The moment he felt a fist connect with his face though he knew he'd made a mistake by coming back the way he had.

"I'll do what I want and when I want. I'm the adult, you're not. Ya got that, pal." His father spat. Bo nodded meekly, not looking at his father as he spat blood from his mouth.

"Do. You. Understand?" he said, spitting each word as he grabbed Bo's face and made him look him in the face.

"Yes." He replied, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" he asked, pinching Bo's face tighter.

"Yes, yes, sir, I understand." He said in a slightly hurried voice.

"Good boy." He told him as he roughly let go of his face. Bo looked down at the floor, wishing the tears that were threatening to fall to not fall. He knew if his dad saw them it would only add more fuel to the fire, something he didn't want.

Once he was sure he had control over his emotions he looked back up at his father. An icy stare was being directed his way, causing him to swallow hard in fear. At this moment he was prepared to give anything to be back in the hall of mirrors at Tinsel. A part of him though was shouting to stand up to the man who claimed to be of blood relation. He didn't know what it was, but he listened to that part.

"Listen, alright, I am gay alright. There I said it. Now leave me alone. And Jimmy, he's not. He's just a friend. I'm sick of this dad, all the time. For once just give it a break, stop pounding in to me. I'm your son, your friggin' son. Doesn't that mean anything?" he was shaking with anger as he leaned against the counter with one hand. His dad looked at him for a minute before a cold smile spread across his face.

"Oh it means something. It means, you belong to me and I can do to you what I like." He said before bringing a strong hand over Bo's face, knocking him to the floor in the process and there in knocking him unconscious.

About an hour or so Bo came to with a groan. As he sat up slowly he brought a hand to his aching head. He listened for a minute for any sounds of his father and was greeted by the sound of snoring and the television coming from the living room. As much as his head hurt he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to make his escape. Reaching into his pocket he was thankful to find his car keys still in there.

As he slowly stood up a wave of dizziness went through him, making him quickly grab the edge of the counter for support. He waited for a second before making another move, he wanted to be sure his dad was still asleep, he was. He made his way slowly and quietly out to his car and quickly started it up. Driving proved difficult at times as his vision kept swimming, but he was able to manage control. In due time he found himself parked in Jimmy's drive way, thinking carefully about what his next move was going to be. He didn't want to bring Jimmy or his sister into this, but he had nowhere else to go and even though he still had his mom, she wasn't that much of a help. Too many years of living with his father and worn her down and she just couldn't do anything for him. He didn't want to go back to the house either, not as long as his father was there. He had to find a way to stay with Jimmy and Ellie, even if it was just long enough to let his father cool down. So with that in mind he got out of his car, put up the hood of his hooded sweatshirt and walked to the door.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
